Begin the Begin/Grey Matter
From Kip Koenig, writer of "Begin the Begin" Original Airdate: 1/15/06 Since today was a holiday, I have not been fired. I may be fired tomorrow. Not for writing last night's episode, "Begin the Begin," but for growing a mustache. I have also launched a mustache growing campaign which I believe still includes another writer, Harry Werksman (whose wife Gabrielle first suggested I should be fired for said 'stache) and our writers' assistant Eric. If Patrick Dempsey shows up tonight at the Golden Globes with a mustache, I won't even bother coming back to work. As you might know, "Begin the Begin" was the first new episode to air in the new year so it seemed appropriate to use that as a theme: new beginnings, fresh starts. All of our medical stories offer that possibility to the patients, whether it's the new heart for Denny (which he doesn't get), Bex learning why she's always felt so different, and Mauer wanting to put his failed novel behind him and start a new one. For Meredith, it's all about moving on, turning the page from Dr. McDreamy. Easier said than done. She tries, I'll give her that. But her new dog is no Derek Shepherd. And Derek can't help but be Derek, which is why Meredith fell for him in the first place. Derek meanwhile is embracing everything about his new life in Seattle, with the possible exception of his wife. He's trying, I'll give him that. But he and Addison still aren't on the same page. Evidently, she's not a big fan of trout for breakfast. I noticed last night that Patrick played Derek in a really good mood the whole episode. Like Derek knows something we don't and it's making him happy. Hmmm. Our cast is so good. Seriously. Watching them act is incredible. The only thing that would make them better is if they all had mustaches. One day I got to read Burke's lines off camera in a scene with Cristina and Bailey. I was like, that's right, Sandra, Chandra and Kip rocking the hell out of this scene. I don't know if anyone else shared that feeling. There were wild rumors in the office that Mauer Paskowitz was a somewhat autobiographical character. Nonsense! I've never eaten a novel and never will. I may never even write a novel. And I shall never play the cello. However, the amazing director we had for the episode, Jessica Yu, her husband writes books and plays the cello. Jessica Yu. It was really a pleasure working with her. I love the way she shot the episode and she was great with the actors. With so many characters and story lines to cover, this is a very challenging show to direct. Days can be very long and tiring. Jessica got at least two standing ovations from the cast and crew for finishing on time. People around the office - mostly female people - were swooning more than usual over dailies (editor's note: "dailies" refers to film shot the previous day on set). It appears they liked Denny. It was fun to see sparks begin to fly between he and Izzie. It's happening again - the swooning - but you'll have to wait awhile to know what I'm talking about. I named Denny after a man who pulled me and my car out of a dry riverbed in Mexico last year. I'd probably still be there if not for him. And I would probably have a mustache. This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter